TSSES Elimination Log
Overview of all the characters by season. Also a page for every character would be too big, so here. If you make a spin off you're free to put your own characters here. Season 1 *Tsareena♀ (1st) - A powerful competator. She was strong, but still formed alliances. *Larry♂ (2nd) - He was very silly. He was average at most things, but got pretty emotional. *Boku♂ (3rd) - An admin. He can be quick to anger at times. He was last, but rejoined. *Hitler♂ (4th) - He is racist, though not nearly as bad as the real Hitler. He also can be funny *TF2 Fluttershy Mod♀ (5th) - Weird, but kind hearted. *Stupe♀ (6th) - Blamed Derpy for a lot a things. She was mean and nice to certain people. *An Onion♀ (7th) - Did ya know... Onion stuff... *Strong Bad♂ (8th) - Somewhat mean and arrogent, and sarcastic. *Stalin♂ (9th) - An agreesive leader. *Chestpin♀ (10th) - Someone everyone hated. *Naziy but the entire article♂ (11th) - Basically just Naziy. *Lurantis♀ (Host) - Your average host. She was somewhat cut corners, but was still nice and mean at times. Season 2 *The General♂ (1st) - Had shining moments. He refered to his company a lot. *Boku♂ (2nd) - He debuted. His temper problem went down from last time. *Tsareena♀ (3rd) - Also debuted. She tried to make friends who would obey her. *Truman♂ (4th) - A kind character. *Club Penguin♂ (5th) - Was always on his toes, looking for people. *Garfield♂ (6th) - Was pretty funny, but also lazy. *Lurantis♀ (7th) - Tried pretty hard to be funny and interact with others. *Vsauce♂ (8th) - A smart person, more of a backround character. *U4Again♂ (9th) - Was a lot like Naily. *Go!Animate Rant♀ (10th) - Ranted on everything and anything he could. *Salazzle♀ (11th) - Was bossy and got her followers to do everything for her. *Death Threat♀ (12th) - Yelled death threats at others. Simular to Fanny. *FAGS♂ (Host) - Was really annoying, and yelled at everyone. He was overthrown later on. Season 3 *Vince♂ (1st) - Went by his rule of how the only thing on the mind of a shark is eat. *Vivienne♀ (2nd) - Helped Mocki, and had a rivalship with Bleh. *Jack Black♂ (3rd) - Had the same crazy personality. Lost to a contestant vote. *Bleh♂ (4th) - Is both Four and X. It's Four sitting on X. *Toadstool♀ (5th) - Was nice, but ate anyone who got in her way. *Seven♂ (6th) - Strong, but didn't interact with others much. *Fishhead⚤ (7th) - Tries to annoy cocky people. *Lollipopin♂ (8th) - Nice, but quit the show. *Fomantis♀ (9th) - Shy, has a stutter, and has few friends. *Derpyunikitty♀ (10th) - Defended people, and quick to pull punches. Former enemies with Stupe. *Mockiwi♂ (11th) - Somewhat bland. *Homsar♂ (12th) - Very random, and yells a lot. *Birb♀ (13th) - Despite her silly apperance, she is bossy and wants to be taken seriously. *Chainsaw Enemy♂ (14th) - Quick to anger, and can chop nearly anything. *Bad Meme♂ (15th) - An memer. He says the same memes after they die. *FAGS♂ (16th) - Very annoying, and insults people immaturly. *Keemstar♂ (Host) - Hyperactive, and was very excited to host. Season 4 * Steinback♂ (36th) - Very quick to yell at people. * FAGS♂ (35th) - Still annoying. He didn't really change. * Terence♂ (34th) - He's grumpy, and yells at people when he gets wet. * Dew♂ (33rd) - Backround character, tries to trick people but isn't good at it. * Hitler♂ (32nd) - Tried to make his team better, but failed. * Stalin♂ (31th) - Same as Hitler. * Salazzle♀ (30th) - She just gets her minions to do everything for her. * Fomantis♀ (29th) - Shy and didn't talk too much. * Chainsaw Enemy♂ (28th) - Still quick to anger and powerful like before. * Death Threat♀ (27th) - Yelled death threats to anyone she didn't like, which was nearly everyone. * Tsareena♀ (26th) - Unlike last time, she wanted to be treated royally, and stepped on anyone who apposed her. * Strong Bad♂ (25th) - He wasn't as aggressive, but more sarcastic. * Mr. Clean♂ (24th) - A neat freak. * Toadstool♀ (23rd) - She wanted to eat everyone and everything. * Camera♀ (22nd) - A pervert who takes pictures of what she deems interesting. * Pingu♂ (21st) - Noot Noot! That's all you need to know. * Dalas♂ (20th) - Tells jokes whenever he can. * Enzo♂ (19th) - A random character. Rejoined the game * Keemstar♂ (18th) - Excited to talk a lot. * 1-up♂ (17th) - Tried to become "the guy" and learn from others. * Chicken Biscuit♂ (16th) - Only says "Chicken." Also random, and rejoined the game. * U4♂ (15th) - A lot like Naily. But only at times. * Kat♂ (14th) - Swears a lot. * Lamia♀ (13th) - A glut for deserts, and tries to eat anything sweet. * Slime♀ (12th) - A kind character. Lamia always tries to eat her. * Bleh♂ (11th) - Like last time, but more laided back. * Sans♀ (10th) - A kind leader. * Vince Williams♂ (9th) - Same as last time. Rejoined. * Garfield♂ (8th) - Very lazy, and loves lasagna. * Chestpin♀ (7th) - Became a mean character, but was kinder after rejoining. * Lurantis♀ (6th) - Also tried to make certain friends. Rejoined. * Stupe♀ (5th) - Got over her fight with Derpy. Became nicer and flies a lot. * Derpy♀ (4th) - A strong competitor who flings herself when needed. * Birb♀ (3rd) - Still a bossy leader. Appears mean, but just wants to help her team. * Boku♂ (2nd) - More quick to anger than before. * Red Stinger♀ (1st) - Kind and quick to from attack to defence. * Luranstar♀ (Host) - Takes the lazyness from Lurantis and excite from Keemstar into one host. Season 4.5 * Yellow Match♀ (21st) - Same personality as Match. * Homsar♂ (20th) - A lot more random. * Star♀ (19th) - Really likes the water, opposite of Terence. * Larry♂ (18th) - Is more annoying, though doesn't realize it. * Vsauce♂ (17th) - A smart and comedic character. * Fomantis♀ (16th) - She's more shy and still has a stutter. Rejoined. * Zwobot♂ (15th) - Has a robotic voice and interviewer. * Derpy♀ (14th) - She got glum about being banned. * Football♂ (13th) - A jock and one of the (cool) character. * Seven♂ (12th) - Good at challenges, but doesn't have many friends. * Lost Connection♂ (11th) - Usually very sad. * Bob Camera♂ (10th) - He likes to film things a lot. Rejoined. * Luranstar♀ (9th) - Another (cool) character. * Toadstool♀ (8th) - She became more evil this season, eating people to win like Garfield and Battle. * Club Penguin♂ (7th) - A nice character who tries to protect others. * Stupe♀ (6th) - Kinder this season. * 8-ball♂ (5th) - Good at challenges, but doesn't interact with others. * Garfield♂ (4th) - He tries harder at challenges this season. * Cutiesunflower♀ (3rd) - A nice character. Debuted. * BattleReviews♂ (2nd) - A nice and cool character. * Nemolee♂ (1st) - Another (cool) characters. He won. * Red Stinger♀ (Host) - She was kind to the contestants, pretty much the opposite of FAGS. Failed to Join * Yoofoe⚤ - A powerful alien invader which is capable of slicing multiple contestants. Only TSSES 3 Contestant that didn't join later. * 4-ball♀ - Other than 8-ball, she doesn't really care for others. * Russian Flag♂ - Loves vodka and to play CS:GO. * Wormy♀ - A small worm. Sleeps a lot. * Steenee♀ - Tsareena's younger sister. She's kinder and also a tomboy. * Brownfamily♂ - Kind, friends with Cutie & U4, enemies with Stupe. * Numpty♂ - Doesn't like be called bald, and his head is always on fire. * Chomper♂ - A lot like toadstool, but he doesn't have a long tongue, and they don't get along. Category:TSSES